The Storm
by livingshadow99
Summary: When Fiona is seeking shelter from a storm, she ends up a prisoner of Tails. But what will happen when Tails begins to have feelings for the fox that betrayed him. Pairings: Tails x Fiona *I suck at summaries*


**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! If I did this wouldn't be a FANfiction.**

The deafening sound of thunder echoed through the trees as the rain continued to pour down. Lightning could be seen striking in the distance. This was the kind of night when nobody would even consider going outside! Well, nobody except Fiona Fox who was now wandering through the dense forest. "HOW BIG IS THIS FOREST!" Fiona had been seeking out a shelter for hours! Sadly, it seemed that she was in the middle of nowhere. When she was finally ready to give up; she didn't notice a tree root on the ground and tripped over it. Cursing to herself, she noticed lights in the distance. Hoping for a place to stay for the night, she broke into a run towards the light. Besides occasionally stopping to catch her breath, she determinedly hiked towards the unknown light source. After about twenty minutes, she finally reached her destination! That was when she realized the source of the light was New Mobotropolis. If she was caught inside the city she would be arrested! She considered going back into the forest to find someplace else to stay but after hearing another boom of thunder, she decided it would be best to find a place to hide in the city. It was doubtful that anyone would notice her in this weather anyway. While walking through the city's empty streets, she searched for any house that showed signs of being abandoned. A few blocks down she saw one building that looked really run down and went up to the door. Slowly, she slid it open and looked inside. The lights were off... if there were any lights to begin with. There were many missing floor boards and cobwebs everywhere. "Well I guess I don't have any other options" she thought to herself while hoping the storm wouldn't cause the old house to collapse. That was when she felt something hit her. Before she was able to figure out what it was, she passed out.

Slowly, she woke up but felt dizzy. "Where am I" she said to herself. She had no idea what time or place she located. Then, she remembered the storm and finding that old house; but she couldn't figure out what happened to her. Looking around, she was in what seemed to be a bedroom, but it looked really old. "Probably the same house I found earlier" she whispered. A door creaked open in the room and she turned her head to face it. She couldn't believe what she saw! "TAILS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

A slightly annoyed Tails responded "that's what I should be asking you!"

Scanning the room for a way out, she noticed an open window and decided to make a run for it but quickly realized she was tied down. Angrily she yelled "UNTIE ME!"

"Why would I do that, you are on the most wanted list and I plan to turn you in! Why are you here anyway?"

Embarrassed, Fiona said "I umm... got stuck in the storm and needed shelter... But why does this place look like it has been abandoned for hundreds of years?"

Slightly offended, Tails stated "That is none of your business! But... It looks like this because I was looking for a place to live on my own and this was all I could afford. It was supposed to be demolished before I bought it..."

"Hahaha! You couldn't afford anything that didn't look like it came out of a dumpster!"

Now Tails was pissed "SHUT UP!" He quickly calmed down but Fiona was shocked by his outburst. Tails then began to speak again. "I will give you to the authorities in a few days. I am in the middle of a big project and don't need any distractions!" With that, Tails left the room. Fiona had no idea what to do. She couldn't let herself be turned in but there was no way for her to escape at the moment. She also didn't understand why Tails seemed so determined to send her to jail. Fiona was deep in thought for a while but then fell asleep from exhaustion. She hasn't had any rest for days.

Fiona was awakened by the sound of a door slamming. Tails had just walked in with a plate of food. He placed it down in front of her and began to walk away. Before he was able to get far, Fiona said "I don't like waffles..."

"Not my problem" Tails muttered under his breath.

Fiona was about to say something back, but then broke out coughing.

"Are you okay?" Tails asked with concern on his face.

"Yeah, I probably got a cold from being in the storm for so long..."

"I have to go." Tails then left to room.

Fiona was confused. "Did Tails care" she thought to herself. Then, decided to eat the one known enemy of pancakes... Waffles!

In a different part of the house, Tails sat, thinking about what happened over the past few hours. He knew he had been acting different since Fiona broke into his house but he didn't know why. "She is a criminal. And she has to be punished for her crimes right?" Tails couldn't wrap his mind around how he felt. He remembered when Fiona had betrayed them and he wasn't planning on forgiving her for that. So why did he feel so conflicted?

**Authors Note: **Thank you so much for reading! This is my first fanfic so please give me feedback! Also, please report any spelling errors to me because I am writing this from phone (haha).


End file.
